Derecho a permanecer en silencio
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Si Monoma se había condenado por cuenta propia, echándose la soga al cuello por sí solo luego de decir ese 'me gustas', al menos creía que podía permanecer callado, sin decir más, sin dar tantas explicaciones que no quiere ni va a dar. Pero Kendō lo confronta, no tarda en confrontarlo y... ahora, parece, que es oficial.


**Entonces... intentaba escribir **« Persona perversa » **y en su lugar terminé con esta, cosa horrorosa. Si encuentran esto y lo leen no me queda más que desearles suerte.**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Derecho a permanecer en silencio.**

Por Blue-Salamon

* * *

Cuando tiene la mala suerte de que las cosas no sucedan a su favor, Monoma se dice a sí mismo que se lo merece, por ser un canalla. Algo así como un especie de castigo místico —aunque él se rehusaba a ponerle fe a la existencia de cosas como el karma o el destino.

Pero a algo tenía que echarle la culpa.

Y es que algo tenía que ser responsable de que, luego de tanto evitarlo, Itsuka y él hubieran terminado juntos, y a solas, otra vez. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera necesario que siguieran el mismo camino, a la misma altura, con la misma velocidad en los pasos, pero es que. _Ella._

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que me hablaste.

Sí. Es que ella no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil de la situación. No desde que lo último que él le dijo a ella, sólo a ella, era.

—Sí. Creo que no hemos tenido oportunidad...

Monoma trata de hacerse el tonto. Prefiere hacerse el tonto. Mientras que Kendō apenas se detiene un poco y se vuelve a mirarlo, fijamente. Monoma puede sentir su mirada de reojo y quisiera que dejara de verlo, pero ya. Intuye que ella tampoco le va a permitir evadir el tema, sin embargo.

—Sí, supongo... —pero, por alguna razón, ella conspira a su favor. Y Monoma está tan incrédulo, que no puede evitar volverse a ella, él también, justo como ella lo había hecho antes, aunque en su mirada hay un tono que a Kendō llega a hacerle algo de gracia. Un tono de perplejidad absoluta.

Kendō le regresa la mirada más por cosa de una casualidad. Sus manos se mueven con la bolsa de las compras que hizo aquella tarde, balanceándola delante de ella, junto con sus pasos, antes de inclinar la cabeza y sonreír, sonreírle a él, bastante divertida.

Monoma tiene que apartar la mirada. En vista del aumento de calor en su propio rostro. Y traga saliva, discretamente.

—Monoma.

Kendō hace una pausa, antes de volver a llamarlo y que él se digne a mirarla un momento, indicándole apenas con esa mirada que continúe.

—La última vez que me hablaste... dijiste que te gustaba.

Monoma siente su mano sudorosa acalorarse dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y. Tiene que sacarla, para limpiarse el sudor en la tela del mismo. Luego vuelve a meterla. Y entonces es que escucha los pasos de la chica a su lado adelantarse y plantarse justo delante de él, cortándole el paso. Escucha también a Itsuka aclararse la garganta, antes de decir, mas bien, preguntar:

—¿Es de verdad? ¿De verdad te gusto?

Su vista va desde los tobillos desnudos de ella y sube por sus pescadores casuales hasta su cintura, continúa hacia arriba en la sencilla blusa de tirantes, sigue la curvatura de su cuello y al final llega a su rostro, donde se detiene en su ojos, un poco por encima, en el flequillo que se los tapa un poco. Cuando baja otra vez a ellos, o trata de, primero le mira las mejillas sonrojadas. Y luego vuelve a subir. La mira directamente a los ojos un par de segundos antes de tener que apartar la mirada, a medio camino, y vislumbrar la banca cercana de por ahí, a un costado del camino que seguían hacia los dormitorios.

A Itsuka le cuelga el largo cabello de un moño, y hacia un lado, sobre su hombro, ella se lo echa por un momento hacia atrás y luego vuelve a echarlo hacia adelante. Obtiene un ligero asentimiento que parece un gesto tímido hasta que el mismo Monoma se entera y acaba entornando los ojos antes de contestar, un poco como de mala gana aunque con el rostro luciéndole acalorado: —si no me gustaras, ¿por qué habría de decirte que lo haces?

Kendō lo observa en silencio, sin atreverse a decirle todo lo que la hace a ella ponerlo en duda o desconfiar de él, en ese preciso momento en que lo pregunta ya que. Si conoce a Monoma (que lo hace) y si puede pensar que es un chico de ideas un tanto desquiciadas (que lo son), casi creería que un 'me gustas' inocente podría ser parte de la existencia de un torcido y demasiado bien elaborado plan (y sí que podría existir, tal vez; tratándose de Monoma, tal vez era que sí).

Se guarda sus opiniones no solo porque se le hace la cosa más descabellada del planeta, sino que también por que. Puede verlo. A Monoma, que indeciso, rígido y un tanto tembloroso, va a echarse sobre la banca que había visto, dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo y. De pronto él parece tan. Vulnerable.

Kendō va y decide acomodarse en el espacio al lado de él, también, mirando un momento hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué_?

Monoma alcanza a percibir la mirada de Kendō quedándose sobre él y no hace mucho ni por decirle que no haga eso, ni por regresarse a verla, esta vez. Ahora no tiene ganas, ahora está muy apático. Y ya tuvo suficiente de ese sentimiento de vergüenza que no lo deja tranquilo cuando está con ella.

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Pero algo en el tono de voz de Kendō lo intriga, así que, se regresa a mirarla, con cuidado. Ella se intimida un poco con el movimiento, y es que. Cuando se había ido a sentar a su lado, lo había hecho bastante cerca por accidente.

De todas maneras, ninguno se mueve por un rato cuando se miran entre ellos, con atención. A Monoma también le sorprende su gesto de sobresalto pero prefiere no hacer mención inmediata al respecto y se concentra. Kendō tiene un bonito rostro y una expresión, sencillamente, tierna. Bueno, tierna lo que se dice tierna no, en realidad. Pero siempre es como si buscara mostrarse serena y firme, sin dejar de ser amable. Y es en aquella mezcla de emociones e intenciones, lo que a Monoma no deja de parecerle tierno. Es una de las razones por las que le gusta. Pero decirle eso a ella. Decirle eso.

—Esa es —una mueca le tuerce la boca a Monoma y él tan solo termina diciendo: —una pregunta difícil. ¿Podemos pasar a otra?

Kendō se queda quieta y se mantiene en silencio por varios segundos antes de comenzar a reírse, de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al chico, que si bien. Si bien, sí, ha intentado cambiar de tema con una ligera cantidad de humor, no se esperó que Kendō de verdad fuera a entender la gracia de su comentario. La sonrisa torpe que primero había hecho luego de tal respuesta le crece, con algo de felicidad de aquella que sólo podía conseguir con ella, Itsuka. Bella e increíble Itsuka.

—De acuerdo, entonces —ella se acomoda, sintiéndose más ligera también, perdiendo tensión. No lo piensa mucho cuando se inclina un poco más cerca de él, ignorando si es que están realmente ellos tan cerca o no, pasa a la siguiente pregunta, tal como él se lo pide, aclarándose la garganta antes de soltar: —¿por qué me lo dices _ahora_?

A Monoma sí que lo desconcierta aquella pregunta, tan específica. Razón por la que, la observa unos momentos, intentando descifrarla. No solo a la pregunta, sino también a ella.

Él también se inclina un poquito más cerca, y ella vuelve a reaccionar, instintivamente, echándose hacia atrás. Poniéndose de pronto roja. Monoma parpadea al hallarla intimidada, le toma varios segundos entender, o cree que lo hace, cuando tan solo una sonrisa burlona se le hace en la boca al llegar a cierta conclusión.

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta, Kendō?

Ella se revuelve y altera. Y lo observa. —Por curiosidad, por supuesto —dice, todavía tratando de parecer impasible.

Él la sigue contemplando y ella es la primera en apartar la mirada. Y parece lo suficientemente nerviosa como para.

—Perdona, Kendō —Monoma apenas consigue detener sus risas al ver la mirada de enojo y censura de la chica, que con las mejillas bien rojas, lo manda a callarse sus risas—. No hice bien la pregunta, ¿me dejas intentar otra vez?

Itsuka devuelve su mirada a otra parte, cruzándose de brazos y mascullándole un 'haz lo que quieras' que a Neito se le hace tan adorable. La deja estar apenas por unos segundos, porque para lo que va a decir, necesita verla a los ojos y así, una vez consigue que ella lo mire, Monoma rehace su pregunta: —¿por qué crees que te lo he dicho ahora?

Copia su tono y la imita en su intento de no perder la calma. Y no les hace falta hablar o decir más. Tan solo, es eso lo que le sirve, la mirada que le da Kendō a Monoma una vez que termina de ser hecha esa pregunta.

Kendō es. Sincera, incluso cuando no quiere. Su mirada es honesta. Y esta, tranquilamente, le responde a Monoma al ella ladear la cabeza, ir a apretar los labios y luego relamérselos, en silencio, nerviosamente. Monoma le corresponde el gesto, mordiéndose los labios, dejando caer los párpados pesadamente y exhalando un suspiro simple, sin contratiempos. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se topa de frente con la mueca fija y traicionera de Itsuka haciendo presión. A lo que él tan solo puede decir una sola cosa.

—Me gustas —dice, casi como una sentencia; a saber si es para él o para ella, pero el estómago se le revuelve y el corazón se le agita en el pecho. Kendō medio asiente y le dice sin abrir la boca que eso ya lo sabía. Que eso ya se lo había dicho y. Quizá, incluso sin que se lo dijera.

Ya lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía era.

—Pero no te puedo pedir eso, Kendō. No te puedo pedir que salgas conmigo porque sé muy bien la clase de persona que soy y.

—¿Y?

—Pedirte que seas mi novia sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Aunque le gustaría. Cómo le gustaría tanto en realidad.

Kendō cierra los ojos y también, suspira. Haciendo una mueca, intento de sonrisa, inclina la cabeza y al abrir los ojos vuelve a mirarlo con interés, con intenciones.

—Pero tú quisieras que fuera tu novia, ¿verdad?

Aunque parece tonto responder en voz alta, Neito se limita a decir que sí cuando no deja de verla y detallarle el rostro con los ojos, mirar las pequeñas expresiones y las arrugas temporales que estas le forman y pensar que si, continuaba gesticulando tal y como lo hacía hasta ese tiempo, por mucho más tiempo también, esas arrugas se quedarían marcadas y permanecerían, como surcos, por toda su piel. Sería un recuerdo memorable, fijo, sobre su propia vida y emociones, y ojalá pudiera quedarse el suficiente tiempo con ella a su lado como para poder verlo y algún día señalárselo, con humor.

—¿Y si yo te lo pido?

—Si tú me lo pides... —Monoma se detiene a pensarlo, un rato. Un momento largo y lento. Y primero, se responde a él que no podría decirle que no, para empezar. Y después—. Si tú me lo pides, asumiré que estás consciente de en lo que tratas de meterte.

Kendō tamborilea sus dedos en su muslo y luego, apoya su cabeza en su mano, su codo en el respaldo de la banca, al reírse. —¿Y en qué trato de meterme?

Ella parece muy divertida de pronto, cuando comprueba sus propias sospechas, mientras que a Monoma ninguna gracia le hace porque. Está hablando muy en serio en ese momento. No es una sorpresa que su mirada se clave en ella, entonces, buscando silenciarla. Y si lo consigue o no depende de si pueda tomarse en cuenta esa sonrisa burlona, grande y contenida, como la señal más clara de que en su mente Kendō continuaba riéndose.

—La razón por la que me gustas es-

Momoma la verdad es que no lo piensa bien, cuando comienza a hablar. Tan solo quiere quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara y de alguna manera lo consigue, pero. No es esa la expresión que espera encontrarle.

Porque entonces se da cuenta. Kendō sí que sabe por qué le gusta (o por lo menos no es que quiera en realidad una respuesta a eso). Y él, bueno, vuelve a sentirse puesto en evidencia.

La observa al tratar de comprobar las verdaderas intenciones de la chica al hacerle tales preguntas y, no tarda demasiado en entender que tan solo quería escucharlo a él decirle. Oírlo hablar.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kendō? —pregunta, primero, con cierto aire rencoroso que no le dura nada cuando decide que es mejor seguirle el juego—. Ya lo sabes... Soy una persona perversa.

Kendō asiente lentamente y su sonrisa se hace pícara. —Lo sé.

—Si quisieras ser mi novia... si tú me pidieras ser mi novia, yo no te diría que no, porque.

A Kendo se le resbala la mano y esta termina puesta en el respaldo de la banca, sobre ella. Monoma pone su mano en el mismo lugar, apenas a unos milímetros de distancia sus dedos de los de ella.

—Me gustas.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Pero a ti te gusta oírme decirlo.

Kendō siente que comienza a enrojecer cuando aparta la mirada y le dice que eso no es verdad, en una voz muy baja y que la hace sonar tan avergonzada.

—¿En serio no?

—... Cállate.

Monoma la obedece como tantas otras veces. Esta vez, paladeando el dulce sabor de una victoria agasajada.

Kendō no dice más y ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que ella consigue volver a mirarlo, y le sostiene la mirada, tensa.

—... Tiene que ser así, yo no te lo voy a pedir.

Monoma cree entender que ella todavía parece desconcertada. Y hay algo implícito, respecto a la recepción de sus sentimientos por ella en Kendō. Ella se lo plantea seriamente, pero a él no le importaría incluso si lo que planea hacer va a ser rechazarlo. No la culparía por hacerlo y es que.

—No te pediré que trates de cuidar a un chico perverso como yo —luego de esa cosa ocurrida en los juegos del festival deportivo, cuando ella aseguró que llevarlo serviría en su búsqueda con puntos a su favor. Monoma no trató de discutírselo más y sintió tanta simpatía por ella que—. Y que te asegures de que no sea tan perverso como a veces lo soy —probablemente, era desde entonces que se había enamorado de ella. Porque Kendō era muy capaz de ver lo peor de él y, a pesar de todo, seguir tratándolo como a una persona.

Kendō aguarda a que diga algo más, porque parece querer hacerlo, pero Monoma se toma su tiempo y tan solo ella piensa que a lo mejor se equivoca, así que sonríe un poco, antes de decir: —¿Es en eso en lo que trato de meterme? ¿Eso significa ser tu novia?

Monoma traga saliva, y en realidad, sí es que tiene algo más por decir. Lo que suelta es: —Tampoco te pediré que trates de quererme.

Kendō no lo soporta más, y apoyando su mano sobre la de él, estira el cuello para tan solo alcanzarle la boca con la propia.

Hace una pequeña presión suave al besarlo. Y no se demora mucho en ello, que se aleja pronto. Demasiado pronto.

—Eres más bueno de lo que crees, Monoma.

Él se queda sin respirar por el tiempo que necesita para procesarlo. Tanto el beso como sus palabras. Entonces, la ve a los ojos y Kendō le sonríe con ternura. Hay un 'me gustas también' implícito en el aire, en sus palabras y en la sensación del beso que acababan de tener. Y su mano se escapa debajo de la de ella para poder alzarse y entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos, justo cuando es él quien la besa a ella.

Ese beso, ambos lo dan con los ojos cerrados. Luego al separarse, Monoma dice un 'me gustas' aunque lo que en realidad quisiera decir es 'te quiero'.

—¿Sabes? Si es eso lo que significa ser tu novia, lo soy casi desde que nos conocemos, Monoma.

Él aparta la mirada al analizarlo y luego vuelve a verla con una mueca intento de sonrisa, de la que no se siente demasiado orgulloso. —Quizá sí, pero antes no sabías que lo eras.

Kendō juguetea con el agarre de sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados. Primero lo afloja, luego lo aprieta. —Entonces ya es oficial —termina de decir, con una sonrisa que a Monoma no se le hace difícil imitar.

—Es oficial.


End file.
